


Chocolate on his lips

by Panda_malfoy_93



Series: HALLOWEEN [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Harry Potter, Cute Teddy Lupin, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Draco Malfoy Flirts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: And since Harry couldn't wipe it Draco helped, Also they took Teddy trick or treating!Dms are open on ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HALLOWEEN [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997137
Kudos: 24
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	Chocolate on his lips

Draco had Harry on his lap, whispering their conversation and softly kiss him whenever he felt like it. He knew he might have had a chance but that was it. He never thought Harry would actually agree to be together. 

And everytime Harry laughed at one of Draco's joke or pout when Draco would tease him too much, he couldn't help but kiss his lion. And after so many years of knowing each other he felt honoured that he would be accompanying Harry for his first ever proper Halloween. 

He had made sure that everything was perfect. He had selected matching costumes that the three of them would wear but he didn't want to pressure Harry so he had given him multiple choices. And he knew that all the outfits would look good on him but Woah! He hadn't expected this. 

The robe covered most of him, but those eyes and the hair! He wanted to touch it and mess it up but he knew Pansy would curse him cause it looked she had really put a lot of effort. Harry had been going about something while Draco had been staring at him and he was about to kiss him again when a small squeak distracted him. 

And there was the most adorable nephew of his was standing with fluffed up cheeks and messy... Orange hair? And he couldn't help but call him to them, which he responded by slowly stumbling to him. And once he reached him, Draco picked up his sweet little honey bun and placed him between him and Harry and literally felt so happy that he almost let a tear slip. He pulled them both into a long hug before he could hear little Teddy's protests. Letting them go he gave a small kiss in Teddy's forehead and one on Harry's lips(which lasted a tad bit longer). 

"So Teddy dear show your outfit to Potter. "  
"Yes Uncle Dwaco! "  
"When are you going to stop calling me Potter? "  
"Well when we are alone I guess or when your last name changes, whichever comes first. "  
And the way Harry blushed while softly punching was so adorable that he couldn't help but laugh. 

"Uncle Dawco! Hawwy! "  
"Teddy! So what are you? "  
"You don't know Potter? "  
"I... Wait a small white tail, white ears and a fluffy white onesie... You are a snow rabbit! "  
"Yesss! "  
And Draco fell in love again watching Harry lifting up a giggling Teddy and he was sure anyone who would think of hurting them would wish they hadn't.

After spending a bit more time inside they finally got ready to go out for trick or treating. They had decided to go to muggle London because Harry had told him they were bound to get tracked down by the reporters if they even stop for a second in the wizarding world. And Draco had agreed with any questions. 

Draco wanted to surprise Harry so he had been wearing a thick grey cloak with the hood on. Harry had asked him several times and each time he responded, " Patience lion" and pull him in for a kiss before he protested. 

It was only Six in the evening but the neighborhoods of muggle London were already buzzing with small toddlers running all around, knocking from house to house. And because of the varieties of costumes on the street no one questioned why two grown men were wearing such thick cloaks during October. 

At first Teddy had been reluctant to knock on any door or get down from Harry's arms, so instead while Harry carried Teddy Draco knocked the doors. At first the people would be a bit surprised to see Draco in such a huge cloak but then they would notice Teddy with the soft fluffy white Rabbit onesie and now pink hair and they would give him candies that would last till the next Halloween. 

After the first row of houses Teddy yad finally gotten down and would softly knock the doors and the run behind Harry's legs from where he would peek, watching Draco knock loud enough for the owner of the house to hear. 

And then someone would come out, greet Harry and Draco who would smile sheepishly pointing their fingers behind them and then they would notice little Teddy. Once a man dressed up as a bear had picked him up and Teddy had started crying loudly. Draco had taken him and gone for a little walk, waiting for Harry who was apologizing to the bear. But looking at his honey bun cry made Draco think that if the bear lost all his candies then the kids would at least get one house to prank. 

After spending almost two hours outside they had returned back to the Grimmauld Place and everyone had huddled up in front of the fire( the cloaks had some kind cooling charms inside so the boys actually felt a bit cold). Teddy had been excitedly going through all the candies and chocolate offering some to his uncle or godfather from time to time, who were staring at him with eyes filled of adoration. 

Draco had tried some of the muggle candies and chocolate but he still felt the ones his mother gave him were better. Harry argued that most of the candies were for Halloween so he actually couldn't judge muggle sweets by eating only that. So they both agreed to disagree. 

When Teddy had fallen asleep and Harry had returned after dropping him back to Andromeda's he had a bit of chocolate on the corner of his lips. And Draco didn't care if the chocolate tasted good or not. Because for him the sweet taste of those soft lips were enough to tempt him to attack Harry with a kiss full of the passion he had been trying to control in front of little Teddy.


End file.
